Sunshine
by The Bad Wolf Girl
Summary: Oneshot/Drabble. Zombie Apocalypse AU with Merome. It's the end of the world, and all Mitch wants to do is slow dance with his beloved.


**AN: Hello everyone! I'm back with a quick drabble; it's my birthday on Saturday and I wanted to give you guys this oneshot. Much love, and I hope you all enjoy! **

_**X**_

It's the end of the world, and all Mitch wants to do is slow dance with his beloved.

The two were camped in a storage room, eyes shifting as they heard the groan of the mutated Minecrafters outside the doors. According to the still alive and unaffected people, some scientist let out the virus that nearly killed the entire population. Now it was just a few members of Team Crafted left and a few more Minecrafters.

There was a sudden scream from where Team Crafted was held, and Jerome raised up Betty. They ran to the door, kicked it open, and spotted Husky on the ground weeping hopelessly. Judging from Adam's and Ty's expressions, it was apparent that one of them had gotten infected.

"Was it Ian?" Jerome asked quietly, lowering Betty as Mitch put down his bow. The Canadian shifted his eyes to look at the Bacca. His fur was dusted with dirt and covered in scratches. His suit was ripped but still, for the most part, intact. The humanoid Chewbacca may have been exhausted, but his eyes gleamed with a determination and fierceness that was reflected in the Team.

"He was caught trying to get food for us," Adam said wearily, ruffling his curly hair. "Husky tried getting him out of there but it was too late."

Mitch and Jerome winced in unison, their shoulders sagging with tiredness. "Any word from the other group?"

Ty shook his head. "The message was supposed to come today. I wonder if Ashley got caught."

The other three glared at him. "We can't afford to think like that, Tyler!" Adam snapped.

The younger boy cowered back, crimson eyes down as he nodded sullenly. "Sorry, Adam."

The other group consisted of Rob, Lachlan, Ashley, Vikk, Mat, and Preston. Everyone else had gotten caught by the virus or wasn't there at all in person.

"I heard that Bodil made it out with Baki and Simon," Adam reported. "They threw some parkour down at the last minute and somehow escaped. Apparently they've lost a friend in this madness; some girl or something."

"I'm glad he escaped; with all this death and despair, the world needs a good laugh." Ty commented, turning to go help Husky in his grief.

Mitch glanced at the darkening sky. "It's almost nighttime; we should get indoors," he murmured, giving Jerome a small smile. He wanted to stay up with the Bacca and cuddle with him for a bit. There was never some alone time anymore, with the fear of the zombies and the virus going around.

Ty led the grieving Husky back to their camp, tucking him into bed and closing the door quietly. "I hope he'll be alright. Ian's death must have been tragic for him; poor Quentin. He lost Annie and now Ian in this."

Adam let out a large yawn. "Will one of you take first watch? I'm exhausted."

"Ditto. It would be awesome if one of you could." Ty adjusted his shirt.

Jerome smiled. "I'll be glad to take first watch." Mitch nodded along with him. "We'll both do it."

"Thanks, guys." Adam said gratefully, taking off the shades and revealing his lovely buttery eyes. "You are the best."

Ty just nodded at them with a smile and passed out on his bed, snoring softly.

It seemed like hours but was only a few minutes when a figure appeared beneath the setting sun. It was coming closer and the two jumped to their feet. "Who's there?" Jerome roared, claws unsheathing.

The figure was about fifty blocks away when Mitch whooped with glee and took off running, shouting the person's name. "ASHLEY! GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!"

Ashley panted as she came to a stop, wiping her forehead. "Whew! That was a good run! If I keep this up, I'll be in shape! How cool would that be?"

The Canadian laughed and embraced his British companion in a hug. "How's Rob and everyone else?"

"They're doing fine, but we lost Noah while escaping from one of our hideouts." Ashley replied, looking down. "Everyone's really upset about it."

Jerome caught up to them. "We've lost Seto, Brice, Annie, Ian, Kermit, and a few others already."

Ashley gasped. "Oh my! I'm so sorry to hear that! But we've got good news; Mat found a safe area, one that no zombie can find. We've been there for the past few days and it's wonderful. Mitch, Jerome, we can actually stay there for a long time. It's an abandoned town with a force field that only Minecrafters without the virus can get through."

"That's great news!" Jerome smiled. "I'm sure Adam will be glad to hear it."

"In the meantime, I must be getting back." She faintly smiled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at the new base. Don't die on me, alright?"

"Deal," they both grinned. "We'll see you later, Ashley."

The girl smiled, stretched for a second, and jogged off into the night.

It was another few minutes when Mitch sat next to Jerome and watched the stars, blinking as he tried to find constellations.

"Dood, the stars are really pretty tonight." Mitch smiled at the Bacca, turning to look at him. "I'm glad I managed to get some alone time with you."

Jerome smiled back. "I'm glad too, Biggums. So tomorrow, we'll head to that safe house with the boys and stay there, okay?"

"Okay," Mitch replied, snuggling closer to Jerome's warm fur. "I wanted to slow dance with you, Biggums. Wouldn't that be nice?"

_A growl made them suddenly tense up._

"Oh, no…I think they've found us, Mitch." Jerome hissed. "I'll run for Betty and the rest of our weapons."

"Okay, Biggums." Mitch whispered as the first zombie came into view. Then there was a second, a third, and a fourth. A crowd started to form as Jerome sprinted to the swords. They suddenly hobbled forward and Mitch threw punches.

"Hold on, Biggums!" Jerome shouted, trying to dodge the onslaught of growls and stinking flesh. "I'm on my way!"

Mitch was swarmed, his cry of fear turning into shock as a blur of red and gray burst onto the scene. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The figure screamed.

With a gasp of surprise, he recognized the figure as a girl with dark red hair landing punches on zombies and trying to escape. "It's me you want!" She yelled, glaring furiously at one.

A zombie snuck up behind her and slashed her arm. She let out a screech and stumbled. The pause made the zombies swarm her immediately.

"Jerome! Save her!" Mitch yelled, looking at the girl that had just saved his life. With a Bacca roar, the furry animal whirled through their ranks slashing with Betty.

One by one, they all fell, until Jerome finished slamming Betty into a zombie's skull. He was panting, but dropped Betty and ran to the fallen girl.

She coughed, blood bubbling to her lips as she stared at everything and nothing. "W-What? Where are the stars? The moon?"

Mitch dropped next to her, cradling her. "What were you thinking? You could have lived!"

The girl shook her head. "I was doomed from the start. I was already scratched, you see. It's taken longer because it was a very small scratch. But at least you two will live."

Her violet eyes were starting to cloud over and strands of red hair fell into her face. Jerome looked at her with pity and empathy. "What's your name?"

"Rouge," she breathed. "But my real name is Calla."

"Calla? Bodil's friend that he thought didn't make it?" Mitch asked, surprised.

Rouge struggled for a moment. "Bodil? He's alive?"

"With Simon and Baki," Jerome answered with a small smile. Rouge let a smile come to her face. "Then I have lived my life to the fullest. What would be your names?"

"I'm Mitch, and this is Jerome." The Canadian replied. "It was a privilege to meet you, Rouge. Thank you for saving my life."

"It is my complete honor to know that you have given news of my best friends' survival. Thank you both." Rouge's voice was faint. "I can see the stars again. Aren't they beautiful?"

"They shine for your bravery and compassion," Mitch tilted her head slightly so she could see them glow in all their splendor.

Rouge took a shuddering breath and whispered, "Look at the stars, how they shine for you."

And she was gone.

Mitch gently laid her down and wiped away a tear, looking at Jerome. He was startled to see the Bacca's cheeks were stained with many droplets of water. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mitch." He murmured.

The human was confused. "What?"

Jerome just reached down and handed Betty to Mitch. "I hope you will be able to forgive me in due time."

"Jerome, what happened?" Mitch's voice was slightly sharper as he looked over his beloved, all the adrenaline draining as he noticed the giant gash on the Bacca's shoulder.

"Oh," was all he managed to say.

Jerome was crying again but he smiled at Mitch. "Didn't you ask me to slow dance with you? C'mere Biggums."

Mitch took Jerome into his arms, putting one near his back and one on his waist. He gripped Betty tighter and started to cry as Jerome moved back and forth slightly.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…" Jerome hummed, swaying.

Mitch's voice cracked as he took up the next lyric. "You make me happy, when skies are gray…"

They sang the next part together. "You don't know dear, how much I love you…"

"Please don't take my sunshine away…" The two whispered. Jerome closed his eyes and murmured, "I love you Mitchell. Live for me, okay?"

"Okay, Biggums." Mitch whispered. "I love you too."

And he pressed Betty into Jerome's back.

_Crunch._

The sound of it broke Mitch's heart. Jerome slumped against him, mouth curved upwards into a smile. Mitch sobbed as he pulled the Bacca to him as he sat down hard next to Rouge.

He was gone. Gone until he saw him again, which wouldn't be for a very long time. But he had a post to guard, and a promise to keep. So he did just that.

It wasn't until morning when Adam, Ty, and Quentin emerged to find Mitch asleep in Jerome's cold fur. They learned what happened and took the heartbroken Canadian to the safe house, where Mitch waited for his wonderful Bacca.

"I love you, Jerome." Mitch stared at the stars, remembering their final night together. "I'll be there soon, I promise."

It was the end of the world, and Mitch got to slow dance with his beloved.

_**X**_

**AN: I cried. That is all you need to know. Hope you liked it! Drop a review for a Merome idea, if you want. I would be grateful but the idea won't be out for a while since I'm extremely busy this month. Much love everyone! ~Wolfy**


End file.
